Fever
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: Black Haze Fanfic: How if a demon like Dio get a fever? Let's find out what Rood will do about it! Warning: English isn't my first language, may be OOC


**Disclaimer: Black Haze belongs to Yong Yong (dydydd17)**

**.**

**Warning: English isn't my first language, may be OOC**

**.**

**Fever**

The usual day in Helios. Students fill the corridors, library, and classes with sound and chit chat everywhere. But there is something different in Professor Heil's Class today, and that difference is at the farthest row from the boards: the place where Lidusis, Dio, and Rood are sitting together.

Now there are only two kids there.

"Dio Varus?" asked Professor Khan. He got no answer, then that professor's eyes wandering around the class. "Where is Dio Varus?"

Rood raises his hand. "Absent, Professor!"

"Because of what?" Professor Khan writes that on his notes.

Rood gets confused for a moment, while Lidusis is tensed a bit. "Sick! He is getting fever this morning!" Rood answered.

"Oh, okay. Is he in clinic now?"

Rood grumbled a little in his mind, but he still smiles. "Not yet. He is still sleeping in his room. I will tell him to go to clinic soon."

Professor Khan agrees and leaves the class soon. Rood is still standing up. Lidusis watches him carefully, tries to figure out his expression now, but failed.

"Rood, is that true that Dio is sick this morning?" Lidusis asked with anticipation.

Unexpectedly Rood runs out of class as fast as a thunder. Lidusis stands up to stops him, but he is too fast. In a second, Rood Crishi is gone from everyone's sight.

.

In the boy's dorm, Rood lays his head on the wall desperately. Luckily no one in the corridor right there because the school is still taking place.

"_Damn, to tell a professor such a lie. But to think about it... if I didn't do that, Dio will..."_ Rood imagined the cries figure of Dio, clinging on him like a baby, shaking him and saying: _**"Rood, how mean you! How can you let me absent one day! It makes me lose one point!"**_

Rood sighed. "To think that a demon like him will care about school..." In the end, he tries to think positively. He hopes he didn't tell full lies to Professor Khan. He hopes Dio is really sick. If only demons can sick, anyway...

Rood knocks the door of Dio's room. No one answer. He knocks again and repeats it for three times, but still no answer. He finally opens the door. It's unlocked. Okay, there is something weird here.

The room pitch black. Rood turns on the lamps, only to see the room is empty. Where is Dio?

"Dio? Are you in here?"

Suddenly, something is moving under the blanket on one of the beds there. From the small size and shape, it's not a human. May be it's a ball or something which is put by Dio under the blanket. Or... is it a demon? May be his friend?

Slowly Rood walks closer to the moving blanket. He grasps the edge of it and pulls it quickly to reveal what is moving under it.

Then he dazes of what he is seeing right then. _"What the hell... is this?"_

It's not Dio which moving under the blanket. It is a baby blue dragon, sleeping too well on the bed. Rood is dazing in confusion not because he doesn't know that dragon. No. Not because of that. It's because he knows that dragon.

He kneels before the dragon and touches its body. "Dio? Dio, what happens to you?"

The sleeping dragon opens his eyes. His slit iris stares at Rood confusedly. "Rood... I can't... move."

Rood is startled. "Why? Are you sick?"

"Looks like it," Dio answered. His voice is as weak as a sick human. One side, Rood is at relief. He didn't tell lies to Professor Khan, but on the other side... Dio is sick and in his dragon form. Nobody can see him in this form. He has to secure him before someone figures it out.

He hopes he will not meet Shicmuon or Professor Rowell on his way. It has difficult only to avoid him on daily class as Rood. He can never imagined how it will be if he avoid him while bring Dio in his arm. Um... He forgot. Shicmuon already knew about Dio, but not in his human form, only in his dragon form, Professor Rowell as well. Then the problem will be Princess Yutarien and... Lidusis!

"_How can I __get __wrapped up in this situation again?"_ Rood thought. "Dio, do you have an idea what kind of sick you are suffering from now?"

"It's only lack of energy." Dio looks still sleepy. "Too long in human form..."

"_He looks so weak as if... someone who gets a fever..."_ Rood concluded. _"So I didn't lie at all. How lucky I was. But... what's my point anyway?" _Rood thought full of frustration.

Rood stares at the sleepy Dio. That demon is sure looks tired and lack of rest somehow, although he always sleeps during class almost every day. May be he did that because staying in human form had taken quit of his energy.

Quickly, Rood takes Dio with the blanket covers him, tries to covers him in the way everyone will not pay attention to. "Don't worry; I will take you to somewhere safe!"

"Wood."

"What?"

"You can bring me to the wood."

Rood spaced out for a while, also sweat dropped. "You? In this small size? Wood?" he startled.

Then, "Don't kidding me! Wood my ass!" Rood shouted. "What can you do in this condition of you? In this form? You can get eaten by wolves in a minute!"

"After I got enough energy, I will... turn back into... my original form." Dio expleined. "If I turned in your room or... somewhere in this school, it will—

"Then why don't you go out of school when you have a chance to do so?" Rood snapped on his way to the door.

"I was about to do it when you..." Dio fell asleep again.

Rood only sighed. _"What a bad lies!"_ he thought. _"You will do that once you have ability to do so, but it turns like you can't move a finger right now. Then first I will bring you to..."_

Rood opens the door and saw a tall figure is standing in front of the door. He reflexively hides Dio on his back and tries not to attract this boy's attention.

"Hey, Lidusis. What are you doing here?"

"Where is Dio? Is he all right?" Lidusis looks pure in worry.

"_I must think quickly.__"_ Rood then talked. "I ordered him to go home because he looks like home sick, not only get fever, so—

"You ordered him? But, Rood, school's rules is—

"I know. Such a miracle huh? I'm in hurry, so bye!" Then Rood Crishi is gone in a blink of an eye, left Lidusis alone in confusion.

After Rood is gone, Lidusis sees the door of Dio's room is still a bit opened. He pulls the handle to close it when he peeps into the room. He surprises to see everything is still on their place. Nothing removes, but a blanket on one bed. It means Dio didn't go home. But he is not here either. So where is he?

Lidusis looks at the way Rood just ran away from him. His attitude just now is kind of suspicious. And he is hiding something on his back. Moved by curiosity, Lidusis runs to the way Rood ran just now.

.

Not know the other place to go Rood stops at his room and breathe a sigh of relief. He is free from Lidusis. But not for long. The reason he gave to him is not enough to get rid of his suspicion. He can bet for it. He has to think another reason or just telling the truth to Lidusis. But Dio won't like it no matter what.

"_What should I do?"_ Rood thought. He sighed, for now he will only let Dio get enough rest on his bed. Besides, there is no other safer place to hide him in this school without getting attention from everyone.

He puts Dio on his bed, lays his head on his pillows and covers him with his blanket, when he hears someone comes in.

"Rood, what is that?"

Rood turns around in surprise, facing the curious Lidusis. The Lord Artian just walks closer to his bed and says nothing when he finds a baby blue dragon is sleeping well on Rood's bed. Both of them sweat dropped.

Lidusis looks at Rood with confused face. "Rood, this is your... pet?"

Rood scratched his not tickles blonde hair. "Well, as you see." He planned to give him a rational reason. "This guy came suddenly to me one night. I hide it from you and everyone else all these times. But he was missing last night. When I went to Dio's room to find him, I see my pet sleeping on his bed while Dio himself is nowhere to be found. I don't know where Dio is, sorry I lied to you."

Lidusis said nothing, just walk closer to the sleeping dragon and kneel before it. He touches the mane on its head carefully.

"This thing on... Dio's bed?"

"Yes." Rood answered. _"I didn't tell him lies, but I didn't tell the whole truth either. Once again, sorry, Dio, to say you are my pet for the second time..."_

"What's next?" Lidusis asked him. When they stared at each other, Lidusis becomes very nervous. "Um... I-I mean... this thing and Dio... what about them?"

"I will keep this guy with me tonight, and about Dio... let's hope he will come back soon."

.

For the rest of the day, Dio never shown up, but no one except Iel, Lin, and Carmilla, who shows curiosity towards the lost of Dio in class. Of course, Rood doesn't tell them the truth. And fortunately Lidusis doesn't speak much either.

When it's time to head back to dorm, Rood collapses on his bed. Keeping Dio's condition out of public surely needs a lot of energy. He hopes this is the first and the last day he doing this.

Next thing, they change clothes and go to sleep. Rood sleeps right besides the sleeping Dio in his baby dragon form. He instinctively strokes his blue mane. It still looks so cool even now.

Slowly, Dio opens his eyes. He looks uncomfortable with his touch, so Rood stops it. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Unexpectedly, the dragon moves. He walks to Rood's sides. Rood who still surprised to see Dio walks after a whole day spent his time only by sleeping, now get more surprises when he sees Dio sleep by his sides, lays his head on his shoulder and get back to sleep like before. The difference is... Dio looks calmer now, as if Rood's shoulder is the most comfort place in the world. He sleeps with his mouth opens and his talons up in the air.

"He looks very close to you." Lidusis commented. He doesn't sleep yet.

"Well..." Rood doesn't know what to say, "You can say so..."

Then Lidusis turns around and never turns again. It looks like he already falls asleep. Rood is about to sleep when he feels something wet his pyjamas. He startles to see Dio is drooling on his shoulder, wetting his pyjamas!

"_Uagh! Demon's spittle!"_ He wakes up, but then Dio is moving and moaning in his sleep, as if he is not feeling comfort anymore. Rood quickly back to his previous position and Dio sleep well again. It looks like Dio likes to be by his side so much. _"Man... you are such a trouble some demon!"_

Rood stares at his room's roof. He closes his eyes, but don't forget to strokes Dio's snout. "Have a nice sleep, Dio."

Then Rood fall asleep. In his sleep, Dio murmured unconsciously: "Rood..."

.

In the middle of night, Dio Varus opens his eyes abruptly to find he has return to his human form. Not to his original form, but it's still weird. The second later, he realizes his condition. He is... hugging one of Rood's arms tightly like a baby clinging on his mother.

He quickly jumps out of bed. He almost screams if he didn't remember what is going on right then. His memories collected the shard of the events that happened today. First, he couldn't return to his human form because of lack of energy. Second, Rood helped him and brings him to his room. And now he gets himself clung on Rood's arm just now. Gladly Rood has not waked up yet.

Dio kneels before Rood to see that kid's pyjamas, on his sleeve, is wet because of... his drool. Dio covers his face with one hand.

"_I'm truly embarrassing just now, aren't I?"_ he thought shyly. _"To think I will hug a human like that..."_

He stares at the sleeping Rood carefully. This human is really weird. Even though has known the truth that he is a demon, this kid still sees him as his friend. Even though he had threatened him, said bad things about him, even said that their friendship is only an illusion, but this kid was saying to start it over again.

He never thinks Dio as enemy while he can do so. Instead of leaving him behind, this kid has done so much for him: protecting him from ShicMuon and the others, saved him from that bastard, saved him from that scary princess, and then today, this kid has protected him once more.

Dio smiles. Rood Crishi is sure an interesting human.

Dio stands up. The magic circle is shining beneath him. It wills teleports him right to his room, to his own bed.

He turns his back from Dio, but the smile is still on his face. "Thank you... Rood."

Then he disappears, leaving the sleeping Rood with a little wet-pyjamas, and Lidusis who is sleeping like a baby.

.

.

.

How was it? This is my second fanfic from Black Haze fandom. I don't know if Demon can get fever, but... yeah it's for humour only, so it's not forbidden, right? Am I right?

Okay, please leaves your review here and see you in another chance!


End file.
